Experiments
The experiments, also referred to as Stitch's cousins, are genetically engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in his lab at "Galaxy Defense Industries", with the assistance of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel who funded the projects with "shady" business deals. Prior to the events of Lilo & Stitch, every experiment created was dehydrated into a small orb called an "experiment pod" and stored in a special container for transport. In Stitch! The Movie, the container was accidentally opened and the pods rained down on the island of Kauai. The experiments within the pods are reactivated upon contact in water, a point of concern because many of the experiments are dangerous and Kauai hosts one of the wettest spots on Earth. Upon encountering each experiment, Stitch's human friend and partner Lilo gives the experiment a name just as she gave Stitch his name. The two then attempt to rehabilitate the experiments and find a purpose for them on Earth that suits their specific abilities, referred to as the "one true place" they belong. Stitch, inspired by Hawaiian terminology, refers to the other experiments as his "cousins" and considers them all a part of his ohana, or "extended family". All of Jumba's original 626 experiments have their names and numbers listed alongside the credits in Leroy & Stitch. Experiment Biology Due to different experiments' original purposes, most experiments each have a unique appearance, powers and weaknesses. Though all experiments have unique capabilities and functions, most of them have some abilities in common. For one thing, most seem capable of scaling walls like a gecko (as Stitch frequently does); many are able to grow and retract an extra pair of arms and they all seem to be immune to aging, as the experiments remain the same while Lilo and the rest of humanity age 20 years in "Skip". It is also shown that some experiments' powers (such as Mr. Stenchy (254)'s cuteness, and Checkers (029)'s hypnotic effect) do not affect other experiments, possibly so that these powers do not prevent other experiments from carrying out their primary functions. It is also shown that when an experiment is dehydrated, they will deactivate and turn into a small orb called an experiment pod. If an experiment pod gets wet, the experiment will be reactivated and released. According to Jumba, a home food dehydrator is the only known method of deactivating an experiment a second time. Creation Upon each experiment's creation, their molecules must be charged. If an experiment's molecules are not fully charged, about a year after their creation, they will suffer glitches, during which they will experience seizures and temporarily revert to their original programming. If the molecular charging process is not completed, these glitches will eventually burn out the experiment's circuits, killing them. Experiment series The first digit of the experiment numbers reflect what series of experiment they belong to. The official series of experiments, as stated by Jess Winfield, one of the executive producers, are as follows: *'0-Series:' Jumba's test batch, including many household helpers. *'1-Series:' Civic disturbances. *'2-Series:' Technological and scientific. *'3-Series:' Psychological. *'4-Series:' Military. *'5-Series:' Elemental manipulators. *'6-Series:' Battlefield or doomsday experiments with galactic implications and world-ending properties. For the most part, the colors of the experiment pods correspond to the series numbers; however, some of the pods are colored incorrectly. List of experiments 0-Series 1-Series 2-Series 3-Series 4-Series 5-Series 6-Series |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |606 |Blue |Holio |A small, red, chipmunk-like creature with a large mouth, two thin antennae, and three thin back spines. Designed to create a matter-sucking black hole when he opens his mouth. His one true place is in construction, clearing up waste. He is voiced by Frank Welker. |116, Leroy & Stitch |- |607 |Blue |Launch |A tan naked mole rat-like experiment with four spines on his back. Designed to warp the fabric of time and space, causing the entire universe to collapse upon itself. 607 itself never actually appeared in the series, but he was the pod on the sandcastle in 627. Rufus the Mole Rat was mistaken for this experiment in the Lilo & Stitch/Kim Possible crossover episode until Stitch identified him as not being one of the "cousins". |123, 208 |- |608 |Blue |Slugger |A small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment. Designed to deflect projectiles with his tail shaped like a baseball bat. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball. |139, Leroy & Stitch |- |609 |Green |Heat |An orange dog-like experiment with small eyes, a big mouth, small ears and a large black oval on his forehead. Designed to fire heat from the black oval in his forehead. Heat was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu". |126, 226 |- |610 |Blue |Witch |A purple, ghost-like experiment with a white-striped witch hat extending from her head, a yellow heart-shaped mark on her white chest, and wavy arms similar to cloth. Designed to be an evil witch. |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |611 |Blue |El Fin (Doomsday) |Designed to make the universe implode when Jumba speaks the password. Fortunately, Jumba forgot the password. Called the "ultimate super weapon", Gantu thought that he had 611's pod in "Houdini" but he was actually reading 119's pod upside down. His original name was Doomsday, but this was changed due to a copyright issue. |119 |- |612 |Blue |Blandzilla |A red dinosaur-like experiment with round spikes down its back and two spines on the back of its head. Designed to terrorize cities. |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |613 |Yellow |Yaarp |A small, blue, lemur-like experiment with Drowsy-like ears, but with darker tips instead of stripes, four arms and a megaphone-like antennae on his head. Designed to make a literally deafening sonic blast. After Pleakley captured him because Stitch could not, he named him with a word from his native planet. His one true place as an alien invasion alarm and a buzzer for the hula school. He also operates the scoreboard for the game show in "Spike". |122,|''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |614 |Blue |Gunner |A small, bluish teal dinosaur/salamander-like experiment with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, small blue eyes, a small round body, little arms and legs with small hands and feet, some dinosaur qualities, long tail, and black markings on his back. He also have a type of Alien/chameleon-like tongue that shoots blue plasma blasts. Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Function unknown. |''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' |- |615 | |Yogee | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |616 | |Joey |Designed to jump across planets. |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |617 |Blue |Plasmoid |A large green scorpion-like creature with a pincer-less tail. Designed to shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. Revealed with Dupe (344), Thresher (544), Hammerface (033), and Heat (609). 617 was sent to Dr. Hämsterviel, but was rescued in "Snafu". |126, 226 |- |618 |Blue |Crystallene |A tall and thin purple Angel (624)-like experiment with long crossed, ears, a large nose, small eyes and a thin body designed to turn things into crystals, rubies, diamonds, and gems. |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |619 |Blue |Splodyhead |A small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like experiment with a red-purple-striped horn on his head, brick-red markings on his forehead and back, short red-orange-tipped ears, blue eyes with red-purple spots around them and a hole-like nose. Designed to shoot fiery plasma blasts from his nose, as well as being able to see in the dark, and climb on walls and ceilings. His one true place is with David, lighting luau torches. He apparently comes over to Lilo's house, as shown in 'Slushy'. He helped to fight Slushy with fire against ice. In the Slushy episode, Jumba erroneously refers to him at "515". |117, 127 |- |620 | |Page |A small experiment with irresistible green eyes with angel wings, brown fur and shorter antennae. Designated to possess any living being by turning into energy. He could even enter a dead body and control it (much like a zombie). A strong mind could resist being possessed. He appeared to love Jesus very much. |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |621 |Blue |Chopsuey |A green, skinny Stitch look-alike with a spiky yellow mohawk and two prominent fangs jutting from his lower jaw. He has all of Stitch's powers and is jealous of all the attention Stitch gets. In the PlayStation 2 game Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 he steals the DNA that Stitch collects for Jumba, mutating into a stronger form. The plot of this game has since been retconned from canon continuity due to the events depicting Stitch being apprehended immediately after his creation in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch. However, 621 could still have the same physical appearance and personality. He is both very physical and well-equipped. His weapons include Jet-Pack, Grapple-Gun, rocket-launching Big Gun, and Freeze Gun. The second true prototype of Stitch but he does not appear in the series and has no record from Disney so 625 or Reuben takes this prototype number. He also has the strange ability to mutate when power is charged at most extreme. He is voiced by Frank Welker. |''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'', Leroy & Stitch |- |622 | |Cyclone |A small blue and purple koala-like experiment with four arms (two are retractable), four retractable spines running down her back, and two retractable antennae on her head. She has purple eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws. Stitch treats her like his little sister and is very protective of her. Cyclone is also best friends with Angel. She is designed to make multiplied twisters all at once which will destroy entire countries in seconds. |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |623 | |Trainer | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |624 |White |Angel |A pink shapely female experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch and his primary love interest, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and dark pink Stitch-like back markings (originally upside-down heart-shaped or sometimes gone). Designed to sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil), though it also worked on Jumba. Stitch and Reuben are immune to the song's effect, as they were created after she was. The spell can be reversed by Angel singing the song backwards or by playing a recording of her song in reverse. She is in love with Stitch and is the closest one to him. Experiment 625, Reuben, has feelings for her, calling her 'toots', 'sweet lips' and 'hotcakes,' but as for Angel, she rejected him. Angel was caught by Gantu but rescued in Snafu. |125, 215, 226, Leroy & Stitch, Stitch Jam, Stitch! |- |625 |Blue |Reuben |A golden, chubbier version of Stitch with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip (in the Disney Adventures Magazine Comics before Lilo & Stitch, he was blue). He has all the powers of Stitch, but is incredibly lazy and a terrible coward, making him almost useless as a villain. Only referred to as 625 in the series and Stitch! The Movie, was finally named Reuben by Lilo during Leroy & Stitch. He loves sandwiches and speaks English with a hint of a Brooklyn accent. Reuben serves as Gantu's wisecracking sidekick during the series. After receiving his name and working alongside Lilo in Leroy & Stitch, he found his one true place alongside a newly recommissioned (and redeemed) Captain Gantu as his Galley Officer. He is later an ally to Stitch. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. |''Disney Adventures Magazine, Most episodes, ''Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch |- |626 |N/A |Stitch |Stitch is a blue, koala-like experiment with large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines that run down his back (the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then medium), sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws and two retractable antennae on his head. Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. He can think faster than a supercomputer, he is fireproof and bulletproof, can spit acid, can hear in different hearing levels, can see in the dark, can jump really high, can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, can roll into a ball, have super sight and hearing and lift objects 3000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). His only weakness is water, as he cannot swim due to his molecular density. When he becomes good, he has a heart of gold. His one true place is, of course, as Lilo's "dog." He is the first experiment to be created without Dr. Hämsterviel's funding. He is the most successful experiment Jumba has made. He's also the main character and hero in the series and in the movies. He has a romantic relationship with Experiment 624, Angel and, later, acts like a brother to both her and Reuben. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. He is the first successful destructing experiment Jumba created after 2 failures 600 and 625. |Lilo & Stitch: The Series|All episodes and movies and magazines |- |627 |Blue |Evile |A red and yellow, conehead, purple-nosed, monstrous experiment that looks like a bigger, badder, and worse-mannered version of Stitch, with the same face expression, ear notches at the top of each ear, a wiry body, dark eyes, four extra retractable arms, four retractable spines that run down his back (the first and last spine are the shortest, the second spine is the longest, then medium), black sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, retractable antennae, and an extra retractable head as well. He also have a type of Alien-like outstretchable mouth. He is the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology and without Dr. Hämsterviel's funding and serves as Stitch's bitter, villainous rival. Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses, and absolutely no ability to turn to good. All 627 can say is "evil". 627 was mostly stronger and healthier than Stitch. 627's other powers include telekinesis, electrokinesis, plasma shoot and ice breath. His only apparent weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter. Even though seemingly "indestructible", 627 was outwitted and dehydrated back into an experiment pod by Stitch and Lilo, using a commercially available home food dehydrator, and he had been dehydrated for three years. After this, he did not appear again except for in a video recording in "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats/Ace" and a dream sequence in "Remmy". He is also briefly mentioned in Leroy & Stitch. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. He is the only experiment to keep his number as a name since Lilo did not give him one. |123 |- |628 |Blue |N/A |Created with 627 or after Stitch defeated 627. Seen only in pod form at the end of "627" as Jumba locked it away in a vault, saying "So much for experiment 627. Perhaps I will have better luck next time". |123 |- |629 |N/A |Leroy |Stitch's evil twin, with red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms and retractable claws on his front paws. Jumba started creating him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hämsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626. Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue (Dr. Hämsterviel hates the color blue, so he told Jumba to make him resplendent red to match his cape) and instantly regrow his fur. Leroy is very physical, but also makes liberal use of his plasma gun. After naming him "Leroy", Dr. Hämsterviel used a cloning machine to create an army, then sent the original Leroy down to Earth to capture the 624 experiments remaining there. Fortunately, Jumba secretly programmed a failsafe into Leroy before he was charged: If Leroy (or his clones) hears the song "Aloha Oe", his nervous system will shut down. After his defeat, Leroy and his clones are all placed in jail with Hämsterviel. Leroy's number is never mentioned in the movie. Jumba tries to call him "627" as mentioned on the Disney website, but Gantu reminds him that he's already made experiment 627. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. He and all his clones are sent to jail at the end of the movie, where they are seen happily dancing to "Jailhouse Rock". |''Leroy & Stitch'' |} Continuity errors *Several experiments have been given multiple numbers, such as Bonnie and Clyde, who are called 349 and 350 in their episode but called 149 and 150 in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. *Many of the experiments that appear in the background during the Aloha Stadium battle in Leroy & Stitch are duplicates or recolors and slight edits of existing experiments. They may not be canon experiments, but were put in as screen fillers to make it appear that all 626 experiments were actually there. Experiment 604, Houdini, appears five times in the frame, while Experiment 520, Cannonball, appears eight times; twice recolored, twice re-edited and four times copied. Gallery D-1000-293_57317.1327568010.1280.1280.jpg|Experiments art from Japan Groupphoto.jpg 20070811_c2402ac833e3d4623fa6btlq13fXbtjH.jpg Disney-Cartoons-New-Collection-Pictures-And-Wallpapers-For-Kids19.jpg stitch-04.jpg stitch-the-movie-DI-05-DI-to-L10.jpg Stitch cousin Infographic.jpg Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Character groups Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Mischievous characters